Les 14 février
by Indifferente
Summary: Le soir du 14 février, alors que les couples du monde entier célèbrent leur amour, Hermione est seule dans son bureau et doit faire face à une enveloppe qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais recevoir. (OS concours de Loufoca-Granger)


J'ai écrit ceci pour le concours réalisé par Loufoca-Granger. On devait écrire un OS sur une St-Valentin non conventionnelle en plus de 2 500 mots.

J'ai remarqué que le site avait effacé des mots ici et là. Je pense avoir tout remis en place mais si vous voyez une phrase bancale ou si vous avez l'impression qu'il manque un mot, merci de me le dire pour que je corrige ça. Sinon, ceci est mon premier Dramione, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Hermione s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil recouvert de velours marron, derrière son lourd bureau de chêne. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et elle était toujours au Ministère. Rien d'étonnant ; cela faisait des semaines qu'elle accumulait les heures de travail sans plus les compter. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, essayant de repousser le plus possible la tâche fatidique. Elle avait terminé tous ses dossiers, trié ses comptes-rendus par ordre alphabétique, elle avait rendu des services à un bon nombre de collègues et elle avait même passé deux heures à organiser et répondre à son courrier personnel, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines. Tout cela parce qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait _vraiment_ à faire. Cette tâche, cette corvée qu'elle repoussait depuis des jours. Ce n'était pas son genre, généralement elle aimait les choses bien faites, avec rapidité et efficacité. Mais ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle jeta un bref regard à l'épaisse enveloppe qui était posée devant elle au centre du bureau. Tout le reste était parfaitement rangé, il ne restait plus que cette enveloppe. Il lui suffisait de l'ouvrir, d'apposer sa signature sur quelques documents et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire les papiers, elle savait déjà tout ce que contenait cette enveloppe de malheur. Une boule dans la gorge, les doigts fébriles, elle la décacheta puis déplia soigneusement la liasse de documents. Il était temps qu'elle affronte sa corvée, les papiers devaient être signés avant le 15 février. Les papiers qui rendraient officiel son divorce avec Drago Malefoy.

Sur son bureau, trois plumes étaient soigneusement déposées sur un tissu de soie noire. Elle aimait utiliser différentes plumes pour différentes situations. La noire était celle de tous les jours, simple et de bonne qualité, Hermione l'utilisait inlassablement pour prendre des notes, remplir des documents ou écrire sa correspondance. Un autre plume, aux reflets légèrement dorés, lui servait uniquement lorsqu'elle écrivait à l'encre rouge, pour corriger ou annoter le travail de ses collègues par exemple. Enfin, la dernière plume était somptueuse. Large, élégante, c'était la plume d'un oiseau exotique qui devait vivre bien loin de l'Angleterre. Elle était bleu nuit, une couleur solennelle qui avait toujours beaucoup plu à la jeune femme. C'était avec cette plume qu'elle signait ses documents les plus importants, avec celle-ci également qu'elle avait tracé le titre de son essai sur _L'égalité des êtres dans la société sorcière_, essai qui avait gagné plusieurs prix et l'avait rendue – si c'était seulement possible ! – encore plus célèbre qu'après la guerre. Mais bien sûr, aujourd'hui Hermione hésitait à utiliser cette plume. C'était un cadeau de Drago. Il la lui avait offerte lors de son 21ème anniversaire, alors que cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était un cadeau parfait, elle trouvait la plume splendide. C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait comprit que Drago la connaissait vraiment. Il savait ce qui allait lui plaire, il devinait à l'avance comment elle allait réagir face à une situation quelconque. Il l'écoutait lorsqu'elle parlait et retenait le moindre détail. Ce jour-là, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait peut-être rencontré la bonne personne.

La main suspendue au dessus des trois plumes, Hermione hésita quelques secondes. Finalement, elle saisit la plume bleue. La signature de ces documents allait changer sa vie, cela méritait bien sa plume préférée. Tant pis si elle ne pouvait l'utiliser sans penser à son mari. De toute façon, elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait ne pas penser à lui alors qu'elle signait les papiers de leur divorce. Doucement, avec réticence, elle commença à écrire ses initiales sur toutes les pages, un élégant H suivi d'un majestueux G. Elle s'appliquait autant que possible, comme si elle espérait que Drago, en voyant sa belle écriture, annule le divorce et revienne la prendre dans ses bras. Il y avait beaucoup de pages, des lignes et des lignes de mots inutiles. Parce qu'au final, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Son mari lui laissait leur appartement ainsi que tout ce qu'il contenait car il était également propriétaire du Manoir Malefoy. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant, aucun sujet de discorde. Rien qui nécessite autant de mots, en somme. Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle déposa ses initiales sur les pages qui évoquaient le logement. Elle savait que Drago ne voulait pas rester au Manoir. Il allait sûrement trouver un autre appartement dans le centre de Londres. Il allait vivre dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui lui était inconnu. Parce que c'était ce que son mari allait devenir pour elle : un inconnu. La personne qu'elle connaissait le mieux au monde, dont elle savait tous les goûts et les manies allait peu à peu devenir un parfait étranger. Il allait changer, évoluer, vivre de nouvelles choses. Sans elle. Hermione poussa un soupir las. Elle repoussa les documents et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, comme une enfant triste. Ses derniers jours elle avait essayé de penser à autre chose mais c'était impossible.

Sa séparation avec Drago avait été difficile les premiers jours mais, étrangement, elle ne l'avait pas trop mal vécu durant les mois qui suivirent. Elle s'était plongée dans le travail. Comme elle n'était pas particulièrement triste, elle s'était mise en tête que c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et que leur divorce prochain était la meilleure des solutions. Pendant des semaines, elle avait fait avec cette idée, sans réfléchir plus amplement à la question, absorbée comme elle l'était par les dossiers supplémentaires qu'elle avait demandé à prendre en charge. Lorsqu'en arrivant un matin, Hermione aperçut l'enveloppe sur son bureau, tout son petit monde de mensonges s'effondra. Elle comprit alors qu'elle s'était voilé la face. Elle sut que si elle n'était pas triste, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement conscience que c'était terminé. Une partie d'elle espérait que Drago n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, qu'il ne voulait pas plus qu'elle ce divorce. Mais ce matin-là, elle s'était retrouvée paralysée sur son fauteuil de bureau, tenant l'enveloppe maudite entre ses doigts tremblants. Le sceau du cabinet d'avocat qui gérait leur divorce soigneusement apposé en haut à droite. Parce que Drago la connaissait toujours aussi bien, il avait fait envoyer la lettre directement à son bureau. Il savait qu'elle ne rentrait chez eux – chez elle dorénavant – que pour dormir quelques heures sans prendre le temps de regarder son courrier. Peut-être même qu'il savait qu'elle s'était voilé la face quant à leur divorce. C'était probable puisque dans la même matinée, Hermione avait reçu une note de leur avocat – quel est le but d'avoir des avocats différents quand les deux parties sont d'accord sur tout ? – l'informant qu'elle devait signer et envoyer les documents au plus tard le 15 février. Bien sûr, cette information figurait en rouge sur la quasi-totalité des papiers mais Drago savait certainement qu'elle repousserait cette tâche aussi longtemps que possible.

Un hibou aux plumes brunes se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau d'Hermione. Contente d'avoir autre chose à faire que de penser à son divorce, la jeune femme se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Le parchemin était rose pâle et sentait le parfum. Elle détestait la Saint-Valentin et le fait qu'elle reçoive ce jour-là des dizaines de lettres de ses admirateurs ne faisait qu'aggraver la chose. Elle avait cru qu'ils se lasseraient à force mais même dix ans après la guerre, elle continuait à recevoir des fleurs, des lettres enflammées et autres poèmes aussi niais que l'était Mimi Geignarde. Oui, elle détestait cette fête commerciale. Pourtant, toutes les années qu'elle avait passées avec Drago, elle avait fêter la Saint-Valentin malgré elle. La première fois, il s'était présenté à son bureau le 14 à vingt-et-une heures, les bras chargés de fleurs et d'un repas qu'il avait sûrement pris à emporter dans un restaurant du coin. Elle lui avait répété qu'elle détestait cette fête mais il avait prétendu ne pas savoir quand tombait la St-Valentin et qu'il voulait simplement lui faire une surprise. Il avait recommencé l'année suivante et l'année d'après et celle d'après, si bien qu'Hermione avait fini par attendre les 14 février avec impatiente.

Elle ne lut pas le parchemin rose, elle l'ajouta simplement à la pile de lettres et de fleurs qu'elle avait reçues aujourd'hui. Elle s'en voulait pour cela, mais elle avait passé la journée à attendre une lettre de son mari. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas accepter l'idée que c'était terminé. Pourtant, d'après la _Gazette du Sorcier_, Drago Malefoy avait bel et bien tourné la page.  
Sans savoir si c'était dans le simple but de souffrir ou bien si elle espérait que cet article l'aiderait à signer les papiers de son divorce, elle attrapa l'édition de la veille de la _Gazette_ et l'ouvrit en page six. Une photo en noir et blanc s'étalait sur la moitié de la page et comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione posait les yeux dessus, elle eut un coup au cœur. Comme un poison qui se répandait, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle respira profondément, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Le Drago de la photo lui offrait un petit sourire en coin, les yeux légèrement fuyants. A ses côtés se trouvait la jeune Astoria Greengrass. Elle n'avait que deux ans de moins qu'Hermione mais elle semblait fraîche comme la rosée du matin. Elle avait un regard innocent qui aurait séduit n'importe qui mais qui donnait envie à Hermione de lui lancer un livre au visage. Ce qui rendait Astoria particulièrement détestable, c'était la main de Drago posée délicatement contre le dos de la jeune femme alors qu'ils faisaient quelques achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'article, évidemment, mettait fin à tout doute possible.

_Drago Malefoy retrouve l'amour_

_C'est avec plaisir que nous avons pu croiser Drago Malefoy ce matin alors qu'il déambulait en charmante compagnie sur le Chemin de Traverse. A son bras, Astoria Greengrass qui a été élue Sorcière la plus charmante trois années consécutives par les lecteurs de_ Gentleman Sorcier_. Les deux tourtereaux se sont jetés des regards énamourés dans la rue avant de rentrer dans un magasin de meubles. Tout porte à croire qu'ils vont aménager ensemble puisque le divorce de Drago Malefoy devrait être prononcé dans quelques jours. Alors que des rumeurs disent qu'Hermione Granger s'est réfugiée dans le travail ces derniers mois, Drago, lui, n'a pas perdu de temps ! En effet, des témoins affirment avoir vu Drago et Astoria s'arrêter devant la vitrine du magasin d'Eléon'OR Jeleveux, qui rappelons-le est spécialisé dans les alliances magiques. _

_Alors qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Hermione et Drago ont décidé de se séparer, l'héritier Malefoy serait-il déjà prêt à refaire une demande en mariage ? Une chose est sûre, lorsqu'on interroge Daphné Greengrass sur les amours de sa sœur, celle-ci répond : « Astoria a rencontré un homme exquis donc je tairai le nom car vous le connaissez bien mais je sais que c'est l'homme qui lui faut et je leur souhaite plein de bonheur. » Nous de même !_

Hermione pleurait pour de bon cette fois-ci. L'idée que Drago puisse tomber amoureux d'une autre femme lui était intolérable. Elle avait l'impression de le perdre une seconde fois. Elle essayait d'imaginer quel genre de conversation ils pouvaient avoir ensemble. Est-ce qu'elle faisait rire son mari ? Est-ce que Drago lui donnait des surnoms ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà des plans pour le futur ? Est-ce que, parfois, il pensait à elle quand il était avec _l'autre_ ? Elle secoua doucement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse à ça. C'était trop dur d'imaginer celui qu'elle aimait avec une autre. Elle se concentra sur le seul point positif de l'article : la _Gazette_ ne savait pas pourquoi ils divorçaient. La jeune femme était soulagée, personne ne savait l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Parce que depuis que l'enveloppe avait atterri sur son bureau, Hermione était sûre qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, fatiguée de revivre cette scène encore et encore, imaginant à chaque fois ce que serait sa vie aujourd'hui si elle avait pris une décision différente.

C'était la fin octobre lorsque la Ministre de la Magie en personne l'avait convoquée dans son bureau. Hermione avait été très nerveuse dans l'ascenseur du Ministère. Elle se souvenait encore des paumes de ses mains rendues moites par le stress. Elle savait ce que la Ministre lui voulait : elle allait lui annoncer si oui ou non elle avait le poste. LE poste. Celui qu'elle convoitait depuis son premier jour au Ministère : directrice de recherches. Elle était en compétition avec l'un de ses collègues, Andrew Hopps, mais elle pensait avoir un avantage car elle avait déjà publié un essai, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Andrew. Pourtant, dans l'ascenseur en route vers le bureau de la Ministre, elle s'était sentie tellement anxieuse qu'elle en avait eu mal au ventre. Elle se revoyait arrêter l'engin au troisième étage sur un coup de tête et courir dans le bureau de son mari. Drago travaillait dans l'une des branches les plus importantes du Ministère. Il était conseillé financier, c'était lui qui proposait à la Ministre sur quel secteur investir, quel bâtiment public rénover, quel département du Ministère il fallait soutenir ou au contraire, lequel on pouvait laisser mourir dans un coin. C'était un poste difficile car il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Des milliers de Gallions étaient en jeu.

Il l'attendait en souriant. Quand elle était entrée, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et caressé ses cheveux. « Thompson m'a dit que la Ministre voulait te voir. Est-ce qu'il est trop tôt pour te féliciter ? » Hermione avait lâché un rire nerveux, incapable de répondre. « Tu vas avoir ce poste parce que tu es la meilleure » lui avait chuchoté son mari puis doucement, il l'avait poussé vers la sortie parce qu'il était temps pour elle qu'elle affronte son rendez-vous.

A pas raides, elle avait repris l'ascenseur puis avait marché le long des couloirs jusqu'au bureau principal. Tout ce temps, elle répétait du bout des lèvres le discours qu'elle avait préparé en vu de cet entretien : pourquoi elle était faite pour ce poste, comment elle saurait gérer un groupe de chercheurs. Mais c'était inutile, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. A peine la jeune femme assise derrière le somptueux bureau, la Ministre avait pris la parole d'une voix claire et assurée.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Hermione avait attendu la suite, le ventre serré. « J'ai proposé votre candidature mais le conseil l'a refusée. J'ai tout essayé, malheureusement ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils pensent que vous serez influencée par votre mari et donc que vous n'êtes pas la meilleure personne pour ce poste de directrice. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, Mrs Granger. Je pense que votre mari et vous êtes assez intelligents pour ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Mais je ne vais pas vous expliquer comment fonctionne une démocratie, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas la seule à prendre cette décision. J'ai pourtant souhaité vous parler en personne Mrs Granger parce que je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai obtenu un délai de trois jours avant que le conseil rende sa décision définitive. Je veux que vous ayez ce poste, vous êtes la meilleure dans votre domaine et sûrement dans beaucoup d'autres. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron : vous avez trois jours pour choisir entre votre mariage et votre carrière. »

Hermione était ressortie du bureau abasourdie et le cœur lourd. Elle n'était pas repassé par l'étage de son mari mais était descendue dans l'atrium et rentrée directement dans leur appartement londonien. Pendant des heures, elle était restée assise sur le canapé du salon, une tasse de thé froid posée devant elle et elle avait réfléchi. Quand son mari était rentré quatre heures plus tard, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait divorcer. C'était faux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais elle avait cru que Drago l'aiderait à prendre une décision, qu'il poserait des questions, qu'ils trouveraient ensemble une solution, un moyen de faire changer d'avis le conseil. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait entendu parler du dilemme qu'on avait posé à Hermione et peut-être qu'il s'était préparé à cette éventualité. Ou peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable car c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait une si bonne place au Ministère. Après la guerre, il avait été rejeté par les sorciers et obligé de travailler au Ministère en tant que secrétaire pour prouver qu'il était de bonne foi quand il disait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être un Mangemort. Hermione avait été la première à lui faire confiance, à écouter sa version de l'histoire, à lui pardonner ses erreurs. Elle avait bataillé pour qu'il soit blanchi de tout soupçon et qu'il ait un travail à la hauteur de ses résultats scolaires. Elle lui avait tout offert et peut-être qu'il avait pensé que c'était un bon moyen de la remercier. Accepter le divorce sans rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Hermione ne pouvait que supposer tout cela car ce jour-là, Drago avait simplement hoché la tête avant de transplaner et elle ne l'avait plus revu qu'en présence de leur avocat.

Une journée terrible qui trottait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle avait eu le poste trois jours plus tard mais cela ne la rendit pas aussi heureuse qu'elle l'aurait cru. Une phrase, une maudite phrase prononcée trop tôt, sans explication et voilà qu'elle allait le regretter pendant des années. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle voulait divorcer ? Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir contacté dans les jours qui ont suivi pour lui dire qu'elle regrettait ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi. Parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé être le genre de femme qui choisirait sa carrière. Enfant déjà elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait pas ses ambitions à la baisse pour un homme. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était perdue. Elle avait suivi son rêve, elle avait un métier passionnant, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle seule, à vingt-trois heures, en train de pleurer dans son bureau ?

D'un geste lent, elle reprit sa plume préférée et recommença à noter ses initiales en bas de chaque page, son cœur de plus en plus serré à mesure que le tas diminuait. Enfin, elle arriva à la toute dernière page. Drago avait signé les papiers trois semaines auparavant. Il avait utilisé une encre noire et sa main n'avait apparemment pas tremblée. Pathétique. Hermione en était réduite à analyser la signature de son futur ex-mari à la recherche d'un signe qui prouvait qu'il avait changé d'avis. La photo de la Gazette attira son regard, Astoria secouait légèrement ses cheveux ondulés. La mâchoire d'Hermione se crispa, elle traça « Lu et approuvé » de sa plus belle écriture mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle troua l'épais parchemin en traçant la date du jour. Le 14 février.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt-trois heures trente. Pas vraiment une heure pour venir la voir au travail. Elle saisit sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour ouvrir la porte, prête à attaquer au cas où un intrus se serait introduit au Ministère. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un intrus. Tout d'abord parce que les intrus ne frappent pas poliment aux portes avant d'entrer mais surtout parce que même eux sont occupés à dîner en amoureux le soir de la Saint-Valentin.

C'était Drago Malefoy, il portait un costume noir et simple qu'il mettait habituellement pour les soirées officielles mais pas trop. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et un sac d'où s'échappait une douce odeur de nourriture dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

« Je suis venu t'apporter ceci » répondit doucement Drago en soulevant la main qui tenait le bouquet.

« Je ne fête pas la St-Valentin » dit bêtement la jeune fille.

« C'est aujourd'hui ? Je ne savais pas. »

Hermione eut un petit rire. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

« J'ai parlé à notre avocat et il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas encore envoyé les papiers... J'ai quelque chose à te dire avant que tu le fasses. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Après un silence gênant, Drago reprit la parole.

« J'ai démissionné. »

« Tu... Quoi ? Mais, Drago... »

Drago avança un pas de plus vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies à faire de choix » dit-il.

« Et Astoria ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Hermione ? Elle ne connaît même pas la différence entre la déclaration de guerre des Gobelins en 1613 et le traité de mort des Elfes en 1608. »

Hermione sourit et s'avança pour se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour la rassurer. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne personne et elle le savait.

Hermione allait enfin pouvoir fêter la St-Valentin comme tous les ans depuis six ans. Vous savez, cette fête qu'elle déteste tant.

* * *

Et une fin mielleuse, une. J'ai hésité entre ça ou une fin où Drago ne revient pas mais finalement, j'ai choisi celle-ci. Même si je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS, merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
